Situación Incorrecta
by Suzu-mfn
Summary: Serie de Viñetas.1 - Gritos: Emmett escucha gritos provenientes de la habitación de Edward...Gritos muy extraños. Emmett debería seguir con sus asuntos, pero el no es ese tipo de persona.
1. Gritos

_**Tenía esta idea en la cabeza desde hace unos días y mientras tomaba un descanso de la escritura de otras cosas, salió esto. Espero les guste. Es bastante corto, pero es que no se podía alargar demasiado xD.**_

**Suzu**

EDIT: Cambie el narrador, de Carlisle a Emmett, ya que me pareció que quedaba muy OOC Carlisle escuchando atras de una puerta, él no hace esas cosas xD

* * *

EMMETT POV

Estaba camino hacia la sala, cuando escuche unos gritos provenientes de la habitación de Edward, en un principio no me preocupe, pero luego pensé en la posibilidad de que él hubiera sucumbido a sus instintos, ya que no se alimentaba bien últimamente.

Corrí a su cuarto sin entender los gritos que Bella lanzaba, sólo concentrandome en recuerdos de mis noches con Rose, para que Edward no se alterará si notaba mi cercania. A medida que llegaba, mi velocidad decrecía por la sorpresa. Al final, me detuve junto a la puerta.

-¡Más fuerte! ¡Más fuerte, maldita sea! - Vociferaba Bella

- Si lo hago más fuerte podría matarte, Bella.

- ¡No me interesa, HAZLO MÁS FUERTE!

- Te digo que no.

Pensé que había un error, ellos no se atreverían a pegar semejantes gritos, además enseguida llegaban los otros de caza.

Debería haber seguido con mis asuntos, pero lo que Bella dijo a continuación me desconcertó totalmente.

- ¡BUENO, SI NO QUIERES HACERLO, SE LO PUEDO PEDIR A EMMETT!

- ¡No seas infantil, él te diría lo mismo que yo! Más fuerte no se puede, pero si quieres ve a decirle, le hará muchisima gracia…

¿¡Estaba pensando en pedirme a mí que le haga más fuerte qué cosa!? Adoraba a Bella, pero no iba a tolerar semejante cosa, ¡Era mi hermanita, maldita sea! Además, Rose seguramente ya llegaba de caza.

Por otro lado, me extrañaba de Edward, iba a dejar a Bella hacerlo. ¿¡Se habían vuelto los 2 completamente locos, o qué!?

No lo iba a permitir, no debía permitirlo. Tenía que entrar en ese preciso instante a la habitación y darles una buena reprimenda a ambos por hacer semejantes asquerosidades en la casa con gente en ella, y sobre todo a Bella, por pretender que yo...que yo... No podía ni imaginarlo, aunque...

Ya estaba pensando mal, lo que tenía que hacer era entrar en ese preciso instante y terminar con esa barbaridad que se desarrollaba en mis narices...

Pero… ¿En que situación estarían? De seguro estaban sin ropa… Y no quería ver semejante escena.

Decidí golpear, así se alertarían de mi presencia. Golpeé 3 veces la puerta y enseguida oí la voz de Edward.

- Pasa, Emmett.

¿¡Qué!? ¿Así? ¿No me iba a decir que esperara un momento? Cerré los ojos como un idiota y abrí la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces con los ojos cerrados? Ábrelos, no hay nada aquí que no puedas ver – murmuro Edward.

Pervertido. Mi querido hermano era un pervertido, y pensaba que yo iba a unirme a sus jueguitos. Sin embargo, le hice caso y abrí los ojos.

En la cama estaba Bella acostada con cara de pocos amigos.

Y Edward estaba rascándole la espalda a velocidad vampirezca, mientras ella se quejaba de la picazón.

Era un estúpido, pero también era un mal pensado. Me empecé a reír descontroladamente y la mayor parte de mi mente dejó de concentrarse en recuerdos, mientras me dirigía a la sala bajo la mirada de Edward, que cambiaba lentamente de una absoluta perplejidad, a una mirada de leve reproche, mezclada con un intento de contener la risa.

* * *

_Se aceptan criticas ^-^_


	2. Abandono

**Hola. Después de mucho decidí hacer otro relato con malentendidos. Este no es tan gracioso como el otro. Pero tiene sus momentos. A ver que les parece. **

**Si se fijan en el 1º cap. cambié el narrador. Ahora es Emmett. las razones están en el comentario del capítulo 1. **

**S****uzu**

* * *

Ah...¿Donde se había metido Rose? Teníamos que salir de cacería. Y tenía que ser ya. No podía soportar más la sed. Tenía que recibir alimento. Tal vez uno o dos osos...Bueno, ya vería.

Primero tenía que encontrarla. Se me ocurrió empezar por la cocina. Agudicé el oído y pude escuchar a Esme y a Rose hablando en voz muy baja...Sobre mi.

- Pero Rose, él es tan dulce...¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso?

- Por favor, ni siquiera piensa, para él será como si nada.

- Pero... Él te adora, se le nota en los ojos.

- Sí, pero también es un glotón insaciable. No sabe guardar silencio-

- Bueno, con el tiempo eso cambiará seguramente.

- ¿Tiempo? Eso no va a pasar, Esme. No pienso continuar con esto ni un segundo más.

¿Estaba vivo? No podía creerlo. Ella me iba a dejar. Me iba a dejar y se iba a ir. ¿Era sólo por mi apetito y mi manera verborrágica de hablar? O tal vez...Tal vez...Tal vez ya no la satisfacía... En otras formas. Rose era muy demandante. Tal vez se había aburrido de mi.

Ahora ella vendría, me miraría como si estuviera oliendo algo horrible y me diría las palabras que terminarían conmigo definitivamente. ¿Era capaz de sobrevivir luego de eso? O tal vez buscaría a los Vulturi, que ya tenían mala predisposición hacia nosotros, desde lo de Ed. Si, eso no sonaba tan mal. No sonaba tan mal como una vida sin Ella.

Aunque no me soportara. Igual ella seguía siendo la única. Mi única. Aparentemente Esme quería discutir, no le gustaba lo que Rose estaba por hacer.

- Tal vez en uno o dos meses, él cambie.

Si, Esme, sigue así. Si es necesario no me alimento nunca más, no hablo nunca más, pero que ella no me deje. Aunque..Ahora que yo ya se que ella no me quiere como antes...¿Las cosas seguirían igual, en el caso que ella se quedara conmigo?

¿Sería capaz yo de ignorar este hecho? Si, seguramente si. La amaba tanto, que me era imposible quererla menos. Es más, seguramente esta situación sólo aumentara mi amor por ella. Viviría cada momento con ella como si fuera el último.

Aunque seguramente este fuera ese momento.

- No, esas cosas ya no cambian, ¿Mencione que hace sus necesidades en todos lados?

¿Eh? Yo no tenía necesidades..A menos que se refiriera al sexo. Pero yo sabía controlarme bastante bien..Siempre esperaba a estar solos...Aunque es verdad que a veces no me importaba el lugar.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Es sólo un bebe.

Bueno, Esme, no me defiendas tanto.

- No interesa eso. Ya no lo soporto. Si quieres hazte cargo tu de él. Pero es idiota, ya te avise.

¿Se iba a ir, y me iba a dejar a cargo de Esme? Eso sonaba extremadamente infantil, hasta para mi.

- No, yo no podría. Es demasiada responsabilidad. Mejor apégate al plan original.

Ahora mi madre también me dejaba tirado. Maldita sea. Quisiera estar muerto. Ah, cierto, ya lo estoy.

- Si, mejor. Me marcho.

- Adiós, Rose, nos veremos.

- Seguro.

Y dicho esto atravesó la puerta encontrándose con mi cara larga.

- ¿Emmett? ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué harás eso?

- ¿Estabas escuchando? No me gusta que lo hagas - movió su rubia cabellera a los costados, me hipnotizaba - Pero bueno, ya que lo escuchaste me ahorras el trabajo de decírtelo. ¿Qué opinas?

- ¡¿Que qué opino!? Pues que no me puedes hacer esto a mi . Yo te amo.

Me miró extrañada y con ternura.

- Yo también, Emm. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con-

- ¿¡QUE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!? Tiene todo que ver, si me amas no puedes abandonarme.

En este momento Esme salió de la cocina. Gracias a Dios era la única en la casa aparte de nosotros dos. Edward estaba con Bells. Jasper con Alice. Carlisle con el hospital. Cada uno en lo suyo.

- ¿Abandonarte? ¿Rose cómo es eso?

- No te metas, Esme. Esto es entre nosotros, y no te hagas la desentendida.

- La verdad que no entiendo nada. Mejor me voy arriba. Espero que aclaren sus diferencias.

Que bien que podía actuar mi querida madre. Haciéndose la tonta y aparentado estar nerviosa y con cara de preocupación mientras subía las escaleras. Yo no era sordo, las había escuchado claramente cuchichear sobre los planes de Rose de abandonarme.

Aunque todavía no entendía porque no me desmoronaba. Tal vez porque ella no me lo había dicho en la cara, o porque no lo podía creer. Sus palabras sonaron tan raras. Y ahora lo eran más.

- Emmett, ¿De qué hablas?

- Escuché cuando le decías a Esme que me ibas a abandonar y que no me soportabas.

- Emmett, espera, eso-

- No, no quiero excusas, quiero el por qué.

- Emmett, a menos que tengas 4 patas, no pares de ladrar, tu corazón tenga pulso, seas de raza Schnauzer, comas cualquier cosa, huelas a perro, y lo seas, no estaba hablando de ti. Te espero afuera.

Ah, esto era...interesante. Entendía un poco más la conversación y las repuestas de Esme. Y entendía que era un completo idiota. Pero en realidad, quién se iba a imaginar a un vampiro con un perro. Sonaba completamente tonto. Sonaba a un capricho. Sonaba a algo que Rose haría. Diablos. Tenía que pedir perdón. Y hacerlo ya. Y preguntar donde tenía al perrito... Mierda, mi sed me descontrolaba.

Lo bueno, es que no me iba a abandonar. Aunque después de esto, no podía afirmar nada.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que si. Espero que les haya gustado el cambio de narrador en el otro capítulo. Es que Emmett tiene una mente ideal para los malentendidos.

Una cosa: Donde dice "Carlisle estaba con el hospital" o algo asi. No es un error. Realmente quise decir eso. Si lo piensan yiene sentido. O no.

Si quieren dejar comentarios me gustaría que me digan que tipos de situaciones les gustaría ver, e involucrando a quienes. Nos leemos :D


	3. Placer

**Volví! Yo y mis perversiones xD  
**

**Bueno, este cap. es muyyyyy cortito, pero a mi me gustó mucho escribirlo la verdad... **

**Me salió algo picante, pero bueno, espero que se entienda la situación. Besos, que lo disfruten ;)

* * *

  
**

EMMETT POV

- Rose... ¡Oh, si! ¡OH! ¡Rose! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Dios mío! ¡OOOH! ¡Vamos, Rose, más fuerte!

Esta sensación era increible, era lo mejor, lo único importante ahora. Podía caerme un meteorito en el medio de la cabeza que no me daría cuenta. Estaba ajeno a la realidad, lo único que existían eran ella y sus manos, y yo, por supuesto.

- Rose, Dios.... Así... Ah, ahí justo ahí... Más.... Oh...

Ah...Que momento increible... Ella sobre mi, dominandome, haciendome vibrar, desarmandome de placer, tocandome con sus manos expertas que sabían exactamente donde tocar, que zonas explorar... Su tacto transpasaba mi piel... Era increíble que ese angel me perteneciera... Pero yo era más de ella que ella mía...

- Demonios..Que bien se siente... Oh... Es increíble...

En ese momento se separó de mi.

- ¿Rose? ¿Qué ocurre? Vuelve aquí, sabes que no me gusta que te vayas cuando estamos en un momento tan placentero - Levantó una ceja y me observó desde la punta de la cama donde estaba sentada.  
- Placentero para tí. Yo no estoy disfrutando.

Eso fue duro. Ella siempre había disfrutado de esto. Se divertía tanto como yo. Siempre su cara estaba feliz.  
Aunque pensandolo, recordando, nuca había prestado atención a su rostro en esos momentos. Que idiota. El problema es que me era muy dificil pensar correctamente, unir ideas en esas situaciones.

- Vamos, Rose. Cariño, no puedes decirme que no lo disfrutas, yo lo paso de lo mejor.  
- Emmett, no soy tu esclava - Me dijo con desdén.  
- Si no fuera posible diría que estás en esos días...  
- Idiota.  
- Oh, Rossie, Rose, no me hagas esto. No me dejes así. Lo estaba pasando tan bien...  
- Esto no es cosa de dos, - Dijo con hastío - es algo que solo disfrutas tú. Y a mi no me agrada tener que verte babeando y gimiendo. Preferiría hacer otras cosas. O que por lo menos una vez la que este abajo sea yo.

¡Ah! Así que ese era el problema. ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? Yo podía hacerlo cuando ella quisiera. Además no entendía que no tenía de placentero eso. Es verdad que nunca lo había hecho, pero debía ser algo muy excitante darle placer al otro.

La mire con asombro.  
- ¿Ese es todo el problema?  
- Si. Además tu no dejas de gritar y gemir. Es...molesto - La mire enojado  
- Bueno, si tu estuvieras en mi lugar, seguramente harías lo mismo. Es casi como el sexo, pero eso no se compara con nada.  
- No puedo ponerme en tu lugar porque siempre soy yo la masajista.  
- Ok, entonces acuestate y verás.

Gruñó, entrecerró los ojos y se echó en la cama de espaldas.

* * *

_ Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que no haya quedado tan degenerado como me parece a mi que quedó xD_

_ Mh... Se entendió la situación real, ¿No?_

_Besos a los que me dieron ideas, ya las usaré ;D_

_MiKa/Suzu  
_


End file.
